


Lets play a Game,Frisk.

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Evil Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Female Frisk, Gen, Poor Frisk, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Soul-Searching, eyes are windows to the soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: "If you win...well,everyone you love will go.If you lose...hehehehehe...THE RESULT WON'T BE PLEASING."





	Lets play a Game,Frisk.

It has been just some months since Frisk adventured trough the Underground. Frisk lived happily on the village of the Monsters,with Sans,Papyrus,Alphys,Undyne,and Toriel and Asgore,her new adoptive mother and father. She though that her life would be finally normal and happy for the rest of it. But...she wans't totally right. Actually,she was very,very,VERY wrong.

 

...

 

There was someone that was wishing to be free.

 

...

But there was no way.

No one to visit his home.

 

...

 

So,this being discovered about Frisk,Frisk's friends,and the SOUL's of Humans and Monsters.

He grew a great interest on this.

And felt this SOUL power would be enough to escape the restrictions of the wrecked place of the Sillyvisions.

 

...

 

"Finally...I'll be able to be free. After so many time...I'll give what my creator lied what would give to me...freedom.

 

...

 

This kid seems to deeply care for her friends...and wouldn't let any harm come to them.

 

...

 

Hmmmm...I also have a interest on her SOUL...

 

...

 

I'll get to it and play with her mind by a special way...

 

...

 

a GAME.

 

Hehehehehehehehehe..."


End file.
